music through the phone
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: my first Emily and Razor story a cute text message exchange between them in this story Razor and Emily are a couple


Razor is in Nevada with his band on tour Emily is in New York where she is a gymnastics coach

Emily woke to her phone ringing. She glanced at the clock- 2 am. There was only one person who sent her messages at this hour. She smiled, despite her sleepiness, and picked up her phone from her night stand.

No message- just an audio attachment. Emily read the description:

Dreaming under the same moon – Julianne and Derek Hough

Puzzled, Emily stared at the phone. She wasn't completely sure what Razor was up to. She loved the song. She pressed play and listened.

After listening to the song Emily smiled and her heart melted slightly. She missed him, more than she wanted to admit. The time last week with him had been incredible he surprised her with his visit. She ached when they had to separate. Seeing him in pictures with other women was her own personal form of torture but it was part of his job being a singer he needs to be pictured with. It seemed that he knew this though, and was using the words of a simple song to soothe her soul.

Emily began typing a reply, but stopped mid sentence. She thought instead to reply in song, as he had. After thinking a moment, she opened her song application on her phone and selected her song. She pressed send.

Razor heard the familiar ring of his phone. It seems that he had been waiting forever for Emily's reply, when in reality it had been hardly four minutes. He was "whipped', but in the happiest way possible. Their time last week together was amazing. He missed her, even refusing to wash his nightshirt after their last night together. He wanted her scent with him, to fill those lonely nights when everyone and everything fell away and he was only left with himself on the tour bus. She was more than his music inspiration, his beauty, his lover- she was his everything.

He heard his phone ring again, and was brought back to the present. Checking the message he smiled.

Sparks fly – Taylor Swift

Razor listened to the song He smiled again, and saved the song to his phone.

He thought about the song and his Emily. This girl, so soft and utterly delicate looking but steel to the core thanks to her gymnastics when she was younger. The pieces that she had kept to herself, the emotions, the passion...The utter womanliness, coming to the surface slowly after dancing or singing together as if his love and nurturing had wrapped her in a cocoon from which she was slowly emerging she was no longer the Emily he knew at the pizza shack .

Razor sat up in bunk suddenly, a realization hitting him. He scrolled through his contacts in his phone, finding her number. He nearly pressed send, but stopped, his finger hovering above her name. Instead, he looked through his songs on his phone. Finding the perfect one to fit his message, he wrote a short message, and pressed send.

Emily's phone rang again. "_It's about time", _she said quietly to herself. She waited nearly 45 minutes for his reply to her song, making her heart begin to pound, wondering if she made the wrong choice. _Of course not, _she told herself. "_Razor knows you love him." _Still, at times she felt like she was unsure of their love- with their schedules being so different, being apart for weeks at a time, and their relationship being kept 'underground' for privacy purposes away from the crazy media . At times it all felt very restrictive, making her want to tear her hair out, or do bars routines until her hand bleed

Marry you-Bruno Mars

Emily caught her breath. She blinked. Was she reading this right? Or was she dreaming. She downloaded the song and began to listen.

Her hand flew to her mouth and tears filled her eyes. Was this a proposal? But where was….

Her phone rang again.

_Message from Razor: Look under my pillow _

Emily reached to the empty side of the bed. She left it purposely empty when he was not visiting choosing to sleep on the left side of the bed and leaving the right side customarily vacant, a spot only he could fill and only she wanted him to fill.

She felt under the pillow, and pulled out a small black box. With shaking hands, she opened it. Inside, lay a delicate gold band, the lyrics to landslide there favorite song on the outside of the ring, leading up to a delicate diamond in the middle of the ring. Emily gasped, when her phone rang yet again.

Message from Razor: _So will you Emily Amelia Kmetko ?_

Razor' phone lit up. A picture of his Emily filled the screen. Razor answered.

"Em?"

Silence.

"Emily ?"

Razor heard little sniffling noises coming through the phone. He waited until she took a deep breath, then he said in shaky voice "_Emily Amelia Kmetko _, be my wife. I love you and cannot be without you I am moving to New York so we can be together ."

Emily giggled through her sob "When did you…"

"I have my ways," he replied. "I'm waiting for an answer…"

"Yes", Emily breathed. "Yes I will marry you."


End file.
